


Chinoiserie

by bricksandbones



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry. Again. (Perhaps I should stop apologising - or publishing!)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Chinoiserie

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. Again. (Perhaps I should stop apologising - or publishing!)

Why do you make  
people  
with bodies fallible as   
mud sculpture and minds that  
shatter  
like porcelain? Am I a  
human being or a   
vase?

I am not  
angry, and I do not  
bleed; I am   
fragile and   
functional and  
cool to the touch. If my skin is  
marked it is  
chinoiserie and oh   
I see how you did that.


End file.
